Unconditionally
by xSCE94x
Summary: This is set a week after season 2, so it is my own little take on season 3. Oliver and Felicity are fighting their feelings for each other, until Oliver works up the courage and finally asks Felicity what he has always wanted. What will happen when nothing works out to plan? Will they find a way to each other? OliverxFelicity


**Chapter 1: You'll be Okay**

* * *

**Oooh oooh****  
Oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh**

Jogging down the steps, she fixed her earphones, so that they were sitting comfortably in her ears as she brought her foot up onto the side wall, tightening up her laces on each foot. Looking around, she seen the sun just beginning to rise for a new day. Lifting her leg, she held it up so that she was standing on one leg and then she swapped with the other leg. Stretching her arms over her head, she reached down touching her toes, thinking about how short her shorts really were. Standing quickly, her face flushed as she took off, beginning her jog along the path.

**OK, wake up in the morning to the clear blue sky****  
Turn up the music when I hop in the ride  
The windows down let the whole world see  
Can't nobody rock it like little old me**

I**'m the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up**  
**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up**

**I got my chucks and my dickies and I put it on black**  
**Banging Sinatra in the black Cadillac**  
**My old lady leaning out the whole window**  
**Everybody looking when we walk in slow**

Turning the corner, she felt someone watching her, but it wasn't the warmth she was familiar to. Taking a deep breath, she continued her jog, thankful that she had changed to her contacts this morning, otherwise she would have been fixing her glasses every 5 seconds. Looking around the area, she crossed the road quickly and continued up the familiar path as she felt as if someone was following her. Chancing a glance at her watch, she seen the digits read 06:35. It was near time. Picking up speed, she broke out into a run as she moved around the corner.

**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up**  
**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up**

**Oooh oooh**  
**Oooh oooh (everybody singing now)**  
**Oooh oooh**  
**Oooh oooh (alright now)**

Coming to a steady stop, she took a deep breath as she turned on her heel, looking behind her to see if there was anyone there. Not seeing anyone, she slowly walked backwards and banged into a hard frame causing her to scream, when they grabbed her, dragging her backwards. Bringing her elbow back quick, she jabbed them in the ribs as her earphones fell loose and they staggered back with a groan, giving her a chance to turn and see her attacker. Swallowing, she tried to keep calm without panicking. Looking up at her, he narrowed his eyes as he lunged for her and she gasped, moving out-of-the-way, sticking her foot out as he went head first into the wall, knocking himself unconscious as he fell to the floor.

**OK, come on everybody won't you clap your hands****  
White folks do it on time if they can  
Sounds good, now here's the plan  
Let's all sing together like we're in the same band**

**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up**  
**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up**

Letting out a sigh of relief, she nudged her foot against him to check his state before she leaned back against the car beside her, laying across the bonet as she caught her breath. That was it, she was done. Closing her eyes, she frowned when sudden darkness covered her. Opening one eye, a tired smile made its way onto her face as she seen the familiar green hood and the to-die-for smile.

"Sleeping on the job now?" He quirked an eyebrow, amusement in his voice.  
"Never again am I being bait. It officially sucks."  
"Deal. Come on."

Opening her eyes, she stared up at him, "God you look big from down here...NO. I don't mean that! I don't mean big as in big, I mean-"

Felicity flushed and moaned in annoyance as Oliver laughed, a grin on his face, "I know what you mean Felicity, now come on."

Staring up at him, she slipped her hand into his awaiting one, the butterflies in her stomach pounding as she got to her feet and looked down at the unconscious man on the ground. Oliver looked down at him, crossing his arms as Felicity bent down beside him, checking his wallet for ID as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Cole Evans. Ring any bells?"  
"No, but it will when I'm finished with him."  
"You should go, you wouldn't want any people to see Arrow in daylight, would you?"  
"I will once I'm finished up here. You go on. I'll see you in work."  
"Sir."

**Oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh (everybody singing now)  
Oooh oooh**

Turning on her heel, she turned her iPod off, wrapping it up as she made her way up the path, wincing as she felt the muscles in her body fighting against her. It had been a while since she had done a form of exercise. The day was going to kill her.

**Kill 'em all!**

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, she brushed herself down, walking into the office as she seen Oliver and Diggle already in the office talking. Yeah, she was late today. After getting home, it took her legs forever to get up the stairs after all of the running. Reaching down, she rubbed her calf with a wince and lifted her tablet, walking into the office as her phone began ringing. She held up her finger saying she'd be back and walked back out, lifting her phone as she held it between her ear and shoulder.

"Felicity Smoak." She greeted, keeping a light tone in her voice as she watched the elevator doors.  
"Well hello sweetheart."  
"Mom." Felicity bit her lip, "Hey, I'm in work right now, can this wait to later?"  
"I just wanted to tell you-"

Hearing a scream in the background, she jumped, the phone dropping and hitting the floor with a bang as she bent quickly, hearing the back of her dress ripping in the progress as she moaned in annoyance. Just wonderful. Lifting the phone, she forced a smile.

"Mom, I think you're a bit busy, I need to go and sort a problem, I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up, she dropped the phone on her desk as she looked up and yelped, seeing Oliver standing in front of her, a look of concern on his face as he looked her over.

"Everything alright?" He gently cupped her elbow in his hand, giving her another look over.  
"Yeah, perfect. Its going to be one of those days." She offered a smile, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Oliver gave her a smile, tilting his head, "Me and Digg are off to a meeting, you going to be alright?"

"Of course. You go ahead. I'll see you when you get back."

Oliver gave her elbow a squeeze, buttoning up his suit jacket as he turned on his heel, walking out. Diggle gave her a smile, walking out after him as she rubbed her face, taking a deep breath. She could hold it together. Everything was great. Everything was great and perfect and...she needed a dress.

* * *

It had been a week since the showdown with Slade. Tomorrow, they had a meeting with Ray, a guy who wanted to act as half partner for QC or take over it completely, they weren't sure of his intentions yet. This week had been hard. Trying to build everything back up to what it was from the destruction Slade had caused. The best news they had during the week is that Diggle was expecting, he was going to be a dad. Felicity was excited, but Oliver went straight into his protective mode as he questioned Diggle's work with Arrow.

Oliver and Felicity were a different story. Ever since the 3 words were spoken, their dynamic had changed. They were still Oliver and Felicity, but when they were around each other, there seemed to be this connection and feeling that made them closer. Felicity hadn't brought up the situation, knowing it wasn't ready to be spoke about. Diggle had spoken to her about it, asking how she was feeling and she answered him as honestly as she could. She did what she did for the team and she'd do it again if it meant the safety of everyone they know.

* * *

Felicity stepped out of the elevator, holding her hand behind her back, holding the material together where it had ripped. Looking around, she frowned and shrugged it off, feeling uneasy. Walking over to her car, she crossed her fingers that she had left the spare dress in the car. Looking through the window, she smiled big as she seen the blue dress laying across the back seats. Unlocking the car, she froze suddenly as she heard a noise and looked over her shoulder. Swallowing, she turned back to the car. She just had to take the dress and get inside, she needed to stop freaking out. What the hell was wrong with her?

Hearing another noise, she turned quickly, her heart racing as she seen she was the only one around. Holding her phone tightly, she dialed Diggle's number, taking a deep breath as she surveyed the car park, making sure to check every spot.

"Felicity, everything alright?" Diggle's voice came through.  
"Of course. Oliver in his meeting?" Felicity steadied her breathing, keeping calm.  
"Yeah, he looks like he wants to hit every one of them," He laughed, "You sure you're alright?"

"Uh, just a quick question...after what happened, is the building suffering from like...shakes? From the damage dealt?"  
"Yeah, I'd gather so, why?"  
"Oh, no reason." She sighed in relief, smiling, "I'm just bei-"

Felicity screamed as she was grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered. Her phone dropped from her grasp as she struggled against her attacker and he dragged her backwards. Trying to fight against his hold, she panicked as tears glazed her eyes. Pulling her over to an awaiting car, she gasped as he tried to get her in, but she kicked against the car causing him to tumble backwards and fall in the progress as she fell to the side, gasping in pain. Scrambling quickly, she got to her feet and moaned in pain as he grabbed her by her ankle and yanked, her heel breaking in the progress as she fell again.

"Digg!" She shouted out, hoping her phone was still on and that he could hear her.

Hitting her head, she moaned in pain as the room around her was spinning. She was safer playing bait. Blinking, she felt herself being lifted to her feet as her body refused to respond. Oh no, they were going to take her. The realization hit her as she brought her elbow back, hitting any part of him that she could. Hearing him cry out in pain, she looked up, her vision blurry but from what she could see, she had hit his nose and broke it. Grabbing her by her neck, he pinned her against the car, his grip tightening as she choked and grabbed for his wrist as she brought her knee up into his groin, seeing as he doubled over in pain. Bringing his hand up, he backhanded her as she fell to the ground, hitting her head again as her eyes blurred and pain struck her head.

"You little bitch, you'll pay!"  
"Felicity!"

Hearing the ding of the elevator, she heard a car door shut as the screeching of tires blasted through her ears. Forcing her eyes open, she managed to move her eyes to the side as she seen Oliver running towards her, Diggle not long behind him. She tried to lift her head, but she was hit with a darting pain. Feeling a cold hand slide to the back of her neck, her body jumped slightly from the shock, but the touch was comforting.

"Who the hell was that!?" Oliver's voice echoed throughout the car park, his anger getting the best of him.  
"I didn't get the plate Oliver, only the first 3."  
"Felicity," Oliver's voice was shaking as he stroked his thumb along her jaw, "Can you hear me?"  
"Ol'ver." She slurred, her head filled with pain as she leaned her face into his touch.

Oliver carefully lifted Felicity into his arms, holding her close to his chest as her face nuzzled into his neck. Swallowing, he held her close, taking a deep breath as he looked around the car park, seeing her phone lying and her car door open, "Digg, grab her phone please?"

"Where are we going?" Diggle lifted her phone, seeing the screen was cracked.  
"Verdant."

* * *

**Half an hour earlier**

* * *

Diggle waited in the corner of the room, watching Oliver talk with the other investors. Breathing deeply, he looked around the room, surveying the area as he looked outside, seeing the weather still bright. Licking his lips, he felt his phone vibrating and seen Oliver look his way. Giving him a nod, he excused himself from the room and pulled out his phone to see Felicity's picture.

"Felicity, everything alright?" Diggle frowned, looking around the hall.  
"Of course. Oliver in his meeting?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, he looks like he wants to hit every one of them," He laughed, "You sure you're alright?"

"Uh, just a quick question...after what happened, is the building suffering from like...shakes? From the damage dealt?" Her voice sounded uncertain.  
"Yeah, I'd gather so, why?" He raised an eyebrow, not understanding her question.  
"Oh, no reason." She sighed in relief, smiling, "I'm just bei-"

A scream sounded through the phone as he jumped, his eyes wide.

"Felicity!?"

Hearing her struggle in the background, he rushed back into the meeting room, stopping when everyone turned their attention towards him.

"Mr Queen, we have an emergency."

Diggle shot him a look as Oliver excused himself, promising to continue the meeting at a later day. Following Diggle out into the hall, he frowned in confusion and turned around to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Digg, what is it?"  
"I think Felicity is in trouble."

Oliver took off down the hall, moving past people, not waiting for Digg as he turned the corner and pushed his way into the elevator, looking over his shoulder when Diggle came in behind him.

"Where was she Digg!?"  
"It sounded like the car park, the echoing."

Lifting his phone to listen, that's when they heard Felicity screaming "Digg!"

Oliver's eyes turned a stormy black as he hit the button repeatedly for the car park, his fists clenched as the elevator began moving up floors. Closing his eyes tightly, his worry grew by the second as he thought about anything happening to Felicity. Whoever lay their hands on her was gonna pay. The elevator came to a stop, the doors opening.

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted out, moving out of the elevator fast as he seen a car speeding off and Felicity laying on the floor.

Running over, he bent down, his heart racing as her eyes were closed and she was laying still. Slipping his hand under the back of her neck gently, he felt her body jolt from the cold sensation.

"Who the hell was that!?" Oliver's voice echoed throughout the car park, his anger over taking.  
"I didn't get the plate Oliver, only the first 3."  
"Felicity," Oliver's voice was shaking as he stroked his thumb along her jaw, "Can you hear me?"  
"Ol'ver." She slurred, struggling to lift her head or open her eyes.

Oliver carefully lifted Felicity into his arms, holding her close to his chest as her face nuzzled into his neck. Swallowing, he held her close, taking a deep breath as he looked around the car park, seeing her phone lying and her car door open, "Digg, grab her phone please?"

"Where are we going?" Diggle lifted her phone, seeing the screen was cracked.  
"Verdant."  
"The car-"  
"Forget it, we're taking Felicity's! We need to get her there now!"

Oliver walked over to her car, waiting as Diggle pulled the back door open and Oliver got in, being careful of Felicity as he held her in his lap, his hand going to stroke her hair until he seen the cut on her head. Swallowing his anger, he brushed a kiss against her forehead.

"You'll be okay, I promise."

This was his fault. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be in danger. Taking a deep breath, he took her limp hand in his, kissing her knuckles as he looked her over for injuries. Her legs and arms were covered in grazes, bruises were only starting to appear. Looking down to her heels, he seen one broke and slowly slipped them off being gentle.

"We ready?" Diggle got into the drivers seat.  
"Yes, go now." Oliver told him, cupping Felicity's cheek in his hand as he watched her.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at an arrow fanfic! :D I got addicted and I just love Oliver and Felicity, they're amazing :) Tell me what you think, thank you! :)

Shauna

xxx


End file.
